londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Monday 9th April' *Beddington SF: 1w Iceland Gull. Updates here: (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam 14.25; 1 Snipe, 8 Sand Martins, Swallow, 3 Willow Warbler & 2 Shelduck (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard & Andrew Verrall) *Crayford Marshes 13 adult Kittiwake flew upriver at 11:00; Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near Yacht Club; Whimbrel, 2 Ruff, 26 Curlew, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 13 adult Kittiwakes flew in from the east at 11:35 (thanks for the call Kev!) then circled high and drifted back east, 8 Ruff, 2 House Martins, Swallow, Willow Warbler, Green Sandpiper, 120+ Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Curlew, 2 Wigeon, Little Egret (John Archer & Ian Miller) *East India Dock Basin area: 6 Shelduck, 18 Common Teal, 38 Tufted Duck, 7 Common Sandpiper (high tide roost) (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 1 Fieldfare (Joe Beale). *London Wetland Centre: Drake Garganey, Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Jack Snipe, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Blackcap, Willow Warblers, Chiffchaff, 2 Sand Martin, 2 White Wagtail (Martin Honey) *Staines Moor: male Ring Ouzel still. North end of the moor in and around hawthorn bushes feeding amongst anthills north of the river at 10.40am. Willow Warbler, Blackcap and Chiffchaff too. (Adam Cheeseman) *Staines Reservoirs: Mandarin, drake in SW corner of S basin late am, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Swallows, 1 Shag, immature still on old tern rafts. (Franko J Maroevic) *Totteridge Valley: male Ring Ouzel 'still at Frith Manor Farm, by the manure heap in the corner of field. ''View from the public footpath , approx. 80m from Lullington Garth. It can hide away in the hedgerow at times. Also 1 Wheatear and 1 Fieldfare there in rain this morning (Ian Ellis). Still present 12:15 - 12:45; nice one Ian (Edward Imber). Still present between 1400-1600hrs (Neville Smith) '''Sunday 8th April 2012 *Alexandra Park: 2 Willow Warblers (alongside Wood Green Res and Boating Lake), 5 Redwing, Mipit (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: 1 Grey Plover, 1 LRP, 15+ Sand Martin, 2 Swallow, 6-8 Wheatear, 1 Iceland Gull, 150+ Mipit N, 20+ Linnet N pics here and updates here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: Oystercatcher flew in & landed on rafts 9.05, also 2 Willow Warblers (Brent Birders); PM: 50 Meadow Pipits over, 13 Sand Martin, 2 Swallows & Peregrine (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, female House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham Common: 3 Goldfinch (unusual here) early morning (NickR) *Crayford Marshes: Drake Common Scoter drifting on the Thames,then flew down river; Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Yacht Club (Starting to moult). 3 Ruff, Whimbrel, 24 Curlew, Corn Bunting, Swallow, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 8 Ruff, male Wheatear, Swallow (Ian Miller & Steve Carter per JA) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Swallow and 12 Sand Martin through, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 Common Tern. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East Finchley Allotment: willow warbler singing atop the greengage tree, saw one yesterday in the..er.. willow, 4 dunnock, 3 chaffinch, 4 robin, wren, blue tit, great tit and coal tit (Dawn Painter) *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Shelduck, 24 Common Teal, 47 Tufted Duck, 2 Kestrel, 7 Common Sandpiper (high tide roost), 2 Grey Wagtail, singing Blackcap (Nick Tanner). *Gallions Reach: 1 Common Buzzard, 435 Black-tailed Godwits, 1 Curlew, 85 Redshank, 5 Oystercatcher, 7 Common Terns, 2 Swallow, 1 Northern Wheatear, 3 Chiffchaff. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Hampstead Heath: female Wheatear & 1 Meadow Pipit atop Parliament Hill @ 11.00, feeding on the slope between 1st & 2nd Hedge. Both gone by 11.15. Wheatear back @ 11.55,small tree between both hedges & still on the Hill @12.30. Also, at least 36 Meadow Pipits over NW 11.00-12.30 & Water Rail showing, Stock Pond @ 18.00 (Frank Nugent).Willow Warbler singing Parliament Hill by 2nd Hedge 12:45.(Allan Stewart) *Hayes Town, Middx: 2 Red Kites over 11.15 (W.Marks) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 1 Garganey, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Green Sandpiper, 7 Redshank, 10 Snipe, 29 Lapwing, 3 Sand Martin, 1 House Martin, 1 Yellow Wagtail (LWC website) 2 Jack Snipe, Peregrine, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Martin Honey) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers '''(Birdguides) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: two '''Garganey still from Northern Trail; also Jack Snipe and fly-through Yellow Wagtail (Birdguides). Reed Warbler (Mike Benyon) *Regent's Park: Marsh Harrier '''11.20am, 3 '''Goldeneyes 11.40am, 55 Meadow Pipits, 2 Linnets (Tony Duckett) *Staines Moor: Ring Ouzel, male still at N end amongst anthills W of boardwalk late pm. Also 3 Wheatears nearby and 1 Common Buzzard along E trees. (Susanna Ramsey & Franko J Maroevic) 1 Sedge Warbler, 2 Common Buzzards copulating in Willow Trees east of moor. (Neville Smith) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Little Gull (S.Basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1''' Swallow''' (causeway), 1 Northern Wheatear (S.Basin, west fence), 1 Redshank (N.Basin), 1 Shag (N.Basin) (A.Luscombe) Little Ringed Plover, 2 Shelducks, Scaup (drake) (Sue Giddens). At 16:30 there were 5 Little Gull on S basin (4 immature and 1 adult), 2 Ringed Plover being aggessive to a pair of Little Ringed Plover on W bank of S basin and 2 Common Redshank on N basin by the causeway (Bill Haines). *Totteridge Valley: 6 species of thrush today with 77 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing at Highwood Hill, plus c25 Meadow Pipit over in several groups; also a splendid male Ring Ouzel '''at 19:00 this evening at Frith Manor Farm off Lullington Garth (Ian Ellis). Darlands Lake area: Sparrowhawk being mobbed by crows, Green Parakeet, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Green Woodpecker (heard), 2 Mandarin Duck, 6 Teal, 1 Treecreeper (Xav). *Valentines Park: Heron pair at nest and at least one chick poking its head up (Barbara Miller) *Wanstead Flats: Redwing, 10 Meadow Pipit (2 North), 2 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 5 Little Egret (Nick Croft) Common Buzzard (Dick Jeffree) *West Drayton: Red Kite near Heathrow 12.37pm(Sue Giddens) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male '''Ring Ouzel flew in from the SE, and landed on a hawthorn in the grassland momentarily before heading west. We've received visits from this wonderful migrant for 9 years on the trot now. No other new migrants found just 1 Greylag, 1 Skylark, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Black-headed Gull and a Common Gull heading NW. (M Bournat & David Lindo) 'Saturday 7th April 2012' *Barking Outfall: 3 Blackcap, Curlew, Cetti's Warbler, 269 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 p Oystercatchers, only 64 Teal left, 2 Chiffchaff and 5 Redshank (Dave Morrison). *Brent Reservoir: Swallow & 2 Sand Martin through, also 13 Meadow Pipits over, 5 Greylag Geese & a Snipe (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Bushy Park: 1 male Wheatear south of Heron Lake at 11.15, plus Linnet (Roger Unite) *Canary Wharf: 2 Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Cornmill Meadows: 1 Cuckoo,1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 3 Common Snipe, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 3 (M) Reed Bunting. (Neville Smith) *Crossness: male Marsh Harrier seen several times 08:45-10:00, Red Kite north at 09:25, 2 Common Terns east, 130 Black-tailed Godwits, 5 Curlew, 5 Oystercatchers, 2 Wigeon, 2 Shoveler, Little Egret (John Archer) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Marsh Harrier through at 1:05 pm, probably male but distant, 1 Sand Martin through, 1 Common Tern still on main lake, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 1 Little Egret over, 5 pochard ( 3m 2f ), pair of Shelduck, 2 Egyptian Geese, 10 Linnet, 3-4 Meadow Pipit through, several Chiffchaff and Blackcap but no Willow Warblers yet. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Dartford Marshes: Little Egret, Whimbrel, 5 Ringed Plover, 2 Sand Martin, Wheatear, Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing W13: 1 Common Buzzard (1-2 annually, usually in autumn) drifted south over garden at 09:07 mobbed by a pair of Lesser Black-backed Gulls (Bill Haines). *Hampstead Heath: Swallow over and Wheatear landed on Parliament Hill, slope facing the running track & then onto very top of tree adjacent to houses to west thereof , 11.40 (Frank Nugent). Pair of Fieldfares, heard Willow Warbler (Sphagnum Moss area) (Adrian Platt). Water Rail is ''still present, feeding just behind the reedbed, Stock Pond, 14.45 (Frank Nugent) *KGV Res: Black-necked Grebe, 6 Sand Martin, Willow Warbler. (David Bradnum) *KGV Res: (08:00 from Sewardstone) - 6 House Martin, Swallow, c30 Sand Martin (Martin Shepherd). *Rainham Marshes: pr '''Garganey', Whimbrel, Jack Snipe, 3 Curlew, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Ringed Plover, 5+ singing Cetti's Warbler. (David Bradnum, Nick Croft) 2 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Ringed Plover, 3 Swallow. 2 Wheatear, 10 singing Cetti's Warbler and a Weasel carrying a Water Vole (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). 2-4 Yellow Wagtail, Fieldfare, 2 Swallow, singing Stonechat (Nick Croft/RSPB) *Regent's Park: 1 Snipe, 1f Reed Bunting (birdman_euston) *River Lee Country Park: Hall Marsh - pr Little Ringed Plover, Cetti‘s Warbler. Goosefield - Pink-footed Goose, Yellow Wagtail, Swallow. (Mike Oakland) *River Thames, Fulham opp. WWT Barnes (very low tide): Yellow-legged Gull 1st-w; 4 Great Black-backed Gull, 33 Lesser Black-backed Gull, c.210 Herring Gull, 3 Common Gull, c.10 Black-headed Gull (J. Wilczur). *Sewardstone Marsh: Willow Warbler, many Blackcap (T.Clancy). *Staines Moor: male Ring Ouzel feeding among anthills, North End. (Thanks to R.Innis for waving in my direction from across the river!). Also Cuckoo (along North End tree line. Showing well & calling intermittently.) (A.Luscombe). Male Ring Ouzel '''just north of river, 1-2 Willow Warblers (Bob Whatley). *Staines Reservoir: 8 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Ringed Plover, 4 Little Gulls (1 adult), 1 male Scaup, 3 Black Necked Grebes, 1 male Wheatear, 1 male Mandarin (South Basin), Imm Shag, 1 Redshank (North Basin) (Bob Whatley). *Stanwell Moor Village: 1 Swallow, 1 House Martin around farm buildings in Hithermoor Road (Bob Whatley) *Streatham Common playing fields: 2 song thrush, 1 chiffchaff, 1 green woodpecker (RB) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Lapwing on field of stubble, 1 Mandarin Duck on Darlands, 1 Sparrowhawk. (Xav). Another 8 Lapwings on the adjacent / 'upstream' bare field, 14 singing Chiffchaff, 10 singing Blackcap, 2 Kestrel, Little Owl, still 3 pairs of Teal on Darlands Lake. Also a Redwing over Totteridge Common (Ian Ellis). *Tyttenhanger GPs : '''Ring Ouzel on high mound, in field north of main pit early afternoon, plus male Wheatear, 4 Reshank, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Red Kite (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Male Wheatear, five Sand Martin and two Shelduck on Lockwood 10 am (David Bradshaw) Lockwood: Common Buzzard (Kevin j mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: m Ring Ouzel 07:00 (J Lethrbidge) no sign thereafter, 1-2 m Wheatear (Keith Marchant/Barry Bishop) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, Heron and Cormorant on the Roding, F Sparrowhawk over Wanstead Pk Road (Barbara Miller). Kingfisher and pair of Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers (Ian and David Bradshaw) *West Drayton: Red Kite over near Heathrow Airport at 5.50pm. (Sue Giddens). *Woodside Park: 2 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Tawny Owl calling from trees along Dollis Brook this pm but damned if I could see it! (Ian Ellis) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Swallow north (our first), c10 Linnet & c10 Meadow Pipit (David Lindo). 'Friday 6th April 2012' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler singing in the Conservation Area but sounding a bit Chiffchaff-like - was this bird around last year? (James Palmer). Very similar to the weird song of last late summer's bird; rapid chiffchaff 'tripping' over into willow warbler ending. I have watched this bird actually singing in this way. It has pale pinky-horn coloured legs and is lighter and yellower than the chiffchaffs around, but does not otherwise look like a normal willow warbler (Jonathan Cooke). Could it be an Iberian Chiffchaff? (Last year's bird certainly wasn't). ''Also Willow Warbler alongside Wood Green Res, Linnet west, Swallow north 552pm (Bob watts).'' *Battersea Park Lake: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 3 Song Thrush - all singing, pr Great Crested Grebes on nest (Michael Mac). *Biggs Hill (LB Bexley): 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (Chris Rose). *Brent Reservoir: male Pheasant in East Marsh, 1 Wheatear, 2 Willow Warblers, 11 Chiffchaffs, 21 Blackcaps, 4 Sand Martins & LRP (Roy Beddard, Andrew Self, Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: female Kingfisher, male & female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Bursted Woods: 1 Chiffchaff (heard), 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 2 Long-tailed Tit. 1 Chiffchaff (heard) and 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker along railway cutting between wood and Barnehurst station (Chris Rose). *Bushy Park: Red Kite over at 7.15pm (Roger Unite) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Common Tern on main lake ( very early here ), 1 Common Buzzard, Kestrel with lizard in talons, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Shelduck, a few Teal, Shoveler and Gadwall, pair of Pochard, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Egyptian Geese and 1 Cetti's Warbler (V. Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Shelduck, 42 Common Teal, 32 Tufted Duck, 2 Kestrel, 6 Common Sandpiper, 4 Stock Dove, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Linnet (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Fryent CP: 0700-1030hrs-1 Willow Warbler, 16 Chiffchaff,17 Blackcap, 3 Nuthatch, 1 Treecreeper, 8 GS Woodpecker, 4 Green Woopecker, 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, pr Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (displaying), 5 Bullfinch (2 pairs). 1 Little Owl. (Nev) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Willow Warbler warbling in the willows, male & female Reed Bunting, 2 Little Grebes (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam). *Hall Place North: 5 or 6 Jackdaw, 1 Pied Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, 39 Starling, 16 Ring-necked Parakeet leaving/over site late p.m. (Chris Rose). *Hampstead Heath: Willow Warbler singing by Sphagnum Bog (Chris Bird). *Holyfield Area: Goosefield - Pink-footed Goose, 2 Shelduck, Redshank (with T & A Smith). Langridge - pr Little Ringed Plover (with J Anderson), Snipe, Redshank, Cetti‘s Warbler. From Holyfield Viewpoint - 3 Buzzards, Little Owl, Yellowhammer (Mike Oakland) *Ingrebourne Valley: 12 Chiffchaff, 12 Blackcap, Goldcrest, '''Hobby through( earliest I have had one by 9 days), 2 Willow Warbler, 15 Cetti's Warbler, Swallow, 2 Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Yellowhammer and 100 Golden Plover on Farm Trail, many in summer plumage (Dave Morrison). *Leyton Flats: male Pied Flycatcher near Eagle Pond, Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker and 2 Green Woodpeckers (Paul B). *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): drake Garganey '''(BirdGuides), pr Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Jack Snipe, Common Snipe, Redshank, '''Short-eared Owl '''low over Grazing Marsh, mobbed and then rose and circled high to the east of the site (11.30am), Sand Martin inspecting nesting bank, Willow Warbler, Blackcap and Cetti's Warbler singing (Angus Innes); Garganey & Green Sandpiper still on wader scrape at 5.45pm (David Bradshaw). *Martens Grove: 2 Chiffchaff (seen), 1 or 2 Nuthatch (prev nest hole seems abandoned), 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 1 Song Thrush (heard), several Ring-necked Parakeets (Chris Rose). *Mill Hill: a '''Firecrest sang briefly along Nan Clarks Lane this afternoon (Ian Ellis). *Oakhill Park, East Barnet: Mandarin (pair), 3 Chiffchaff singing, 1 Blackcap singing, Goldcrest, Coal tit, Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet, Jackdaw. (D Bates) *Pinner Park Farm: Pair of Teal on the main pond (late), Sparrowhawk, Linnet over, 2 Redwing, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 14 Jackdaw & 2 Jay (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Reservoir: Great Northern Diver still; also Iceland Gull flew over southwest bank at 09:50 (BirdGuides). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: pair of Garganey still on Aveley Pool (BirdGuides). *Raynes Park: 4 Common Buzzard circling and flying in SE direction (Jane Cullis). *Regent's Park: Common Buzzard 1.55pm, 3 Common Shelducks, pr Shovelers, Lesser Black-backed Gull intermedius, ? Baltic Gull, 2 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, 11 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl seen flying high @ 1010 & 1100, >4 Buzzards - 2 soaring together @ 1050 then 3 together @ 12.30 (J.Wilczur & S.Read). *Shenstone Park: 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff (heard) (Chris Rose). *Streatham Common: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Nuthatch, 9 Ring-necked Parakeets (RB). *Thorney CP: 2 Goldfinch, 7 Chiffchaff, 11 Stock Doves, Canada Goose, 6 Blackcaps, 2 Common Gulls, Reed Bunting, Song Thrush, Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 2 Lapwings over (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: Grey Wagtail. Sparrowhawk (Xav). *Valentines Park: M Sparrowhawk over Wilderness/ school field.(Barbara Miller) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Siskin E, 10 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 4 Meadow Pipit, 10 Linnet (The Scrubbers). 'Thursday 5th April 2012' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler still very occasionally calling from Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts) *Amwell GP: pair of Red-breasted Merganser '''(Birdguides) *Avery Hill: Five Fieldfare at 0745. (Roger Taylor) *Brent Reservoir: Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaffs, 11 Blackcaps, 2 Sand Martin (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Kingfishers. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Erith Yacht Club, 21 Curlew, 2 Green Sandpiper, Little Owl, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Blackcap, male Peregrine, 3 Fieldfare (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Wood Sandpiper on flooded field north of University Way to 12:15 when it flew to the River Darent (Birdguides). *East India Dock Basin: 31 Teal, 45 Tufted Ducks, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Harmondsworth Moor: Peregrine over 12.25pm (Sue Giddens). *King George V: 50 Sand Martins, 12 House Martin, 10 Swallow (T. Clancy). *Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba: 4 singing Cetti's Warbler, 1 singing Sedge Warbler, 12 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Skylark, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, 2 Teal, 5 Gadwall, 8 Pochard, 74 Tufted Duck , + a 'wire-jumper' that I believe to be a Ringed Teal f 1st year (Nigel May). *London Gateway: Woodlark '''seen by service station (J. Spottiswood via A. Self) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 12 Pochard, 10 Gadwall, 16 Teal, 2 Great Crested Grebes (M Bournat). *Streatham rail station: 3 Goldfinches (RB). *Tooting Common: 3 Blackcap singing, Nuthatch 'singing', pair of Great Spotted Woodpecker excavating nest hole, 3 Song Thrush singing, 2 Cormorant in lake trees, 2 Jackdaw, Egyptian Goose, Green Woodpecker, 10+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Stock Dove (James Hudson). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Fulmar flew W over Lockwood at 13:20 (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wormwood Scrubs: m Sparrowhawk, f Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Chiffchaff, c5 Blackcap. Cormorant and 2 Canada Geese over (Charlie Farrell). 'Wednesday 4th April 2012' *Abney Park Cemetery: 1 Tawny Owl (N.Verlander) *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler singing in Cricket Scrub, Ring-necked Parakeet (Mike Benyon). *Cains Lane, Hounslow: Willow Warbler singing, also Blackcap and Chiffchaff. (Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club; 2 Whimbrel, 7 Ruff, 3 Wheatear, Little Owl, Corn Bunting, 2 Peregrine, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Fieldfare (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Wood Sandpiper on flooded field north of University Way (Birdguides). *Ealing Walpole Park: Willow Warbler 9am (Jim Fell). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Shelduck, 16 Teal, 37 Tufted Ducks (including female with red nasal saddle, ringed at Säo Jacinto Dunes Nature Reserve, Portugal on 14/1/2011) (John Archer). late pm: 3 Shelduck, 26 Teal, 53 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Sandpiper, Collared Dove flew E, 2 Wheatear (pura foods), Chiffchaff (Nick Tanner). *Finsbury Park: Meadow Pipit flying NW, 2 Chiffchaffs and a Blackcap singing (Ian Bradshaw). *Fryent CP: 10 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 2 Bullfinch, 1 Treecreeper. 1 male Kestrel. (Neville Smith) *Gallions Reach: 1 Common Buzzard, 170 Black-tailed Godwits, 168 Redshanks (roost), 4 Oystercatchers, 1 Common Tern, 2 Swallow, 4 Northern Wheatear, Chiffchaff. (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Merlin flew NW over Parliament Hill at 0715 (Pete Mantle) and Wheatear seen an hour later here (Allan Stewart). Water Rail showing well on marsh behind reeds of Stock Pond 07:10 (Allan Srewart). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Wheatear, 1 Little Owl, Meadow Pipit over (Andy Culshaw). *King George V res: 3 Wheatear, 12 Swallow, 6 Sand Martin, 1 House Martin, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Goosander, 1 Little Owl. Also 1 drake Scaup "type" (a lot of black and white at bill tip) (LP,TB). *Leyton Marsh: 1 Little Owl, much Kingfisher activity, singing Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps, Teal, Gadwall. Buzzard (going to roost 18:40?) (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: (early evening) Drake Garganey main lake, male Blackcap (Martin Honey) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir, Barnes: 1 Cetti's Warbler singing mid am in brambles along W edge 200m N of southern entrance; also 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Stock Dove (Steve Spooner & Franko J Maroevic). I had a couple more Blackcap, 1 Kingfisher (briefly, near the Cetti's), 1 Grey Wagtail and 2 Mandarin (m+f) (Rich Petley). *Lower Chingford (off Russell Lane E4): 3 Green Sandpiper, 6 Teal, 2 Wheatear (James Palmer). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: Pied Wagtail on Kestrels' perch - Kestrels now seem to have vanished from this area? (Michael Mac). *Rainham Marshes: Blackcap, Wheatear, 7 Ruff, 2 Little Ringed Plover, f Marsh Harrier. Garganey pair seen mid-morning, but sadly not by me. (Tom Smith) *Richmond Park: 5 Wheatears Holly Lodge, old riding ring area early am (Tim Howard per FJM). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3+ Little Gull, 3 Swallow, Little Ringed Plover, male Mandarin (first Mandarin we have seen in 30+ years of watching the reservoir) (Jim and Tony Sweetland). 1 Ringed Plover W bank S basin early evng with 2 LRP. (Franko J Maroevic) *Totteridge Valley (Folly Farm 07:15 - 08:45): 2 Wheatear, 1 Swallow, 1 Red-legged Partridge, 31 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Mandarin, plus 4 Cormorant perched at Totteridge Long Pond (Ian Ellis). *Valentines Park: 2 Little Grebes, singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, adult Herring Gull and 4 Lesser Black Backed Gulls, 3 Stock Doves (Barbara Miller). *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Wheatear behind stables (TeRNS). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Ring Ouzel briefly in willows at north end of Lockwood at 09:30 but no sign since,4 Wheatears (L.Cummings). Red Kite & Common Buzzard (LP & TB). Swallow, Willow warbler (LB). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Wheatear, c8 Blackcap, c14 Chiffchaff, 1 Peregrine & 1 Skylark (The Scrubbers). 'Tuesday 3rd April 2012' *Alexandra Park: Fem Black Redstart on buildings and fence at top end of pitch & putt 8:50 am; but no sign at 15:30 (Gareth Richards). Teal flying up New River mid pm (David Callaghan). Lesser Redpoll (h) 0700 (Bob Watts). *Blackheath Dips: 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Blackcap singing (Joe Beale) *Broadwater Lake: Blackcaps plentiful and a few Chiffchaffs, 3 Kingfisher sightings, 1 Oystercatcher in flight. (Roger Dewey) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the Yacht Club; male Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Little Egret, 20+ Wigeon, 20+ Teal, 5 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 2 Whimbrel, 2 Ringed Plover, 10+ Redshank, 20+ Lapwing, male Wheatear, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, Corn Bunting, 2 male Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 53 Tufted Ducks, 33 Teal (John Archer). *Ewell Village, Lower Mill: Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 4 Blackcaps singing, Song Thrush gathering food (Joe Beale) *Leyton Flats: 2 Mandarin, 2 Treecreepers, Nuthatch, 2 Meadow Pipits, 6 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap. (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: Garganey from Headley Hide (Birdguides) plus 2 Wheatear and 6 Sand Martin (Steven Robinson). *Lyttleton Playing Fields (Finchely): 2 Grey Wagtail on brook, Mistle Thursh, Green Woodpecker (Oliver Simms). *Rainham Marshes: Water Pipit at stone barges today; also 2 Short-eared Owl on reserve (Birdguides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lower Maynard Ad Kittiwake, Lockwood Short-eared Owl, Oystercatcher, Wheatear (Kevin j mcmanus)http://londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk/ *Whitechapel: Common Buzzard low SW 1150 (Bob Watts). *Wormwood Scrubs: c9 singing Chiffchaff, c6 Blackcap, pr Sparrowhawk over, singing Song Thrush, 1+ Displaying Meadow Pipit (David Lindo, Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 2nd April 2012' *Bromley (Hayes Farm): 3 Common Buzzard circling high @ 2pm, Chiffchaffs, Treecreeper, Skylarks over fields at top end of farm (SK!NNA). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcaps, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) +Small White & Orange Tip. *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the yacht club; Bar-tailed Godwit, male Corn Bunting, Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl, 5 Fieldfare (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 25 Teal, 51 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk (Gary A James & John Archer). *Fairlop Waters: female Peregrine flew south 1pm, male sparrowhawk mobbed by crows, 2 Willow Warbler in scrub, 3 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Linnet (Steve Bacon). *Hampstead Heath: Wheatear on Parliament Hill at 7am (Chris Bird), Red-legged Partridge by Vale of Health this afternoon, Willow Warbler in hedge on Parliament Hill, 2 Grey Wagtail on Highgate No 1 pond, 2 Kingfisher on Bird Sanctuary Pond, 8+ Blackcap (Oliver Simms).Water Rail showing well on Stock Pond 18:20.(Allan Stewart) *Harmondsworth Moor (Waterside Lake): Cetti's Warbler, heard. (Simon Cumming) *Hinchley Wood: Red Kite 'low over Manor Road North drifting N at 4.30pm (Billy Dykes). ''Identity now under re-consideration, with reports of a '''Black Kite '''flying NW over Telegraph hill, only 1/4 mile from my sighting, around the same time, and flying in the same direction. Anyone have any more information on this sighting? *Ickenham Marsh and surrounding: Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, Willow Warbler, c20 Chiffchaff, 5+ Blackcap, Meadow pipit, around 15 nests attended in Rookery, Skylark singing at Northolt Aerodrome. Also Muntjac, Small Tortoisehells, Small Whites and Speckled Wood (Joe Dickens). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (2m, 1f), 1f Reed Bunting, 1 Greenfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker + 1 Orange-Tip and 2 Holly Blue on walk down (Rich Petley). *North Finchley: '''Red Kite over house c4.15pm moving slowly WNW (John Colmans). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: early a.m, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, '''Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plover, 5 Curlew, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 '''Little Ringed Plover, '''Pintail, 14 Snipe and 16 Redshank (Dave Morrison). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2 Snipe, Reed Bunting, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Sewardstone: Willow Warbler at 08:02 (Martin Shepherd). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Spotted Redshank, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Mandarin still present, 3 Goldeneye, Redshank (Sue Giddens). *Valentines Park Ornamental Lake: Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron and 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull having a great row with the crow flock, another Lesser Black-backed pair on the boating lake plus 2 Egyptian Geese, Chiffchaff, several Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove (Barbara Miller). *Wood Green: Swallow east over ''Birdwatch ''office at 10.40 am (David Callahan). *Wimbledon Common: Northern Wheatear (David Wills). *Wormwood Scrubs: early '''Garden Warbler glimpsed and recorded singing plus 1 Redwing (David Lindo). 'Sunday 1st April 2012' *Arrandene: soaring Sparrowhawk, larffing Green Woodpecker, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 chiffchaffing Chiffchaff, 2 calling Nuthatch (Andrew Haynes). *Battersea Park Old English Garden; 1 singing Blackcap, male Kestrel in wood dived and caught a rodent, 2 Song Thrush 1 singing, 2 pr Egyptian Geese - 1 on boathouse roof making a racket as the sun went down (Michael Mac). *Beckton: Osprey '''over (Birdguides) *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, 33 Sand Martins through, Rook over at 11.50, 2 Common Buzzards (at 14.05 & 16.25), also 16 Blackcaps & 12 Chiffchaffs (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater: Cetti's Warbler in song along causeway ( John Edwards) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 male Blackcaps, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Park, Middx, HA8: Pair of Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers, perched male Sparrowhawk, several (c.3)singing Nuthatches, singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Speckled Wood Butterflys (NW London RSPB Group Birdwalk - Bob Husband); Blackcap and a pair of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Shailesh Patel). *Crossness: female '''Bearded Tit, Bar-tailed Godwit, 370 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Green Sandpiper, Common Buzzard, Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler, 2 singing Blackcap (John Archer, Ian Miller & Roger Taylor) *Dagenham Chase LNR: male Wheatear on the slack grassy area all afternoon. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East Finchley Allotment: 2 Green Woodpecker feeding on plot 2pm (Dawn Painter). *Fairlop Waters: Little Owl, Mandarin Duck, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Kestrel, Little Grebe, Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Gallions Reach: Osprey NW at 11.10, 1 Common Buzzard, 151 Black-tailed Godwit, 93 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting + a report of a Harbour Porpoise on the Thames (Gary A James). *Greenwich: male Subalpine Warbler by O2 Arena near helipad seen very briefly by Martin Hallam at 12.30pm from Thames path but no further sign (per John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Red-legged Partridge, Parliament Hill, in the scrub west of 'First Hedge' and feeding on the grass nearby, 09.55. 1 male Redstart '''in the trees just south of First Hedge, c10.30. W''ater Rail ''in full view, Stock pond, feeding just behind the reedbed, visible from the adjacent marsh, 15.10 (Frank Nugent & Allan Stewart) Water Rail still showing well at 17;15 on Stock Pond. (Allan Stewart) *Hayes Farm (Bromley) 2 pairs of Garganey on farm trout lake (Derek Pezet) *Highgate: 1 Common Buzzard over, 17.15 (Matt Evans) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker - the first at this former stronghold for >2 years, 18 Blackcap, 18 Chiffchaff, 3 Redwing, Pheasant, 1 Little Owl (Andy Culshaw). *Knighton Wood, Buckhurst Hill : '''Red Kite '''flew SW, 9 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker calling, 4 Chiffchaff singing, 10+ Long-tailed Tit, m Sparrowhawk, 12+ Jay, Ring-necked Parakeet, Mistle Thrush (Brandon Anderson). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, 8 Common Snipe, (at least), 5 Common Redshank, 1 Little Ringed Plover, still plenty Wigeon pairs, 3 Sand Martin, Blackcap, Chifchaff, half a dozen Cetti's Warblers singing, Goldcrest and Coal Tit gathering food (54 species in four hours, and missed half a dozen common or gardens); Butterflies: Orange Tip, Comma and Brimstone: Flora: Snakeshead Fritilleries in "Lechlade" (Angus Innes) *Moorhall Lake. Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Snipe and pr Shelduck (John Edwards) *Muswell Hill, Alexandra Park: At least 5 singing Chiffchaff (seen), 1 male Reed Bunting on scrub near reservoirs, 1 singing male Blackcap nr reservoir, 1 Common Buzzard over deer enclosure, all between 11.30 & 14.20 (P.Angus) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Common Buzzard, 9 Ruff, Spotted Redshank, pr Garganey reported (James Astley), Short-eared Owl (Steven Robinson). *Richmond Park: Buzzard over 3pm, Nuthatch nesting in Sawpit Plantation, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (M Bournat) *South Norwood Country Park: '''Firecrest in scrub near lake, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 2 Coal Tit, loads of Chiffchaff, several Blackcap (Paul Moss per JA). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Swallow, Common Buzzard (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson/Stuart Fisher). *Wanstead Park: Red Kite, probable female Goshawk (Pul Davis had one over the flats Thursday c. 14:00, 3 hours after I had a calling bird in the park), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher). *Wormwood Scrubs : 3 Sand Martin N, Chiffchaff (5+), Blackcap (3+), Meadow Pipit, 2 Jackdaw N (The Scrubbers). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 Link title